Nabrolis Ainegal
Nabrolis Ainegal is a Forsaken high elf. : No bat so blind as a man bound up in the urgings of the flesh. : (- from 'As Meat Loves Salt'.) : : : = Appearance = Often mistaken for a sin'dorei female, Nabrolis is lithe and waif-like at best, standing at only five feet and ten inches tall. He has a dainty and almost fragile-looking build, with slight shoulders and hips, elegantly long limbs and bony, spiderleg fingers. His hair is a mess of dull, wine red waves, once long but now cut choppy and ragged, obviously done by a dagger's blade. The longest part brushes just past his narrow, pointy chin. He is well-preserved, but not so boyishly handsome anymore; only a few bones poke through his tender flesh - both elbows and knees, his right shoulder, and a few cracked ribs, but that's all. Still, his pale, greyed-buttercream skin is riddled with sores and nasty bruises, gashes both large and small spaced randomly. There is a very large scar on the right side of his neck, really only visible when he's shirtless, left from a troll's territorial bitemark. It was meant to mark him as "claimed property". Empty, pitch-dark, almond-shaped eyesockets now sit where his pale, faintly-glowing blue eyes once were, often rimmed in dried, old blood and a strange black ichor of some sort. He bleeds the stuff, now. He makes absolutely no attempt to hide the fact that his eyes are missing. His ears are just as long as any other sin'dorei's, though the edges are tattered and torn, rotten. The skin at the corners of his plush lips is worn away to reveal pale gums, bleached-ivory jawbone and gently-rotting, sharpened teeth. Even still, he can usually be seen with a cocky half-smirk and an elegantly arched brow. His clothing was once crafted of the finest Thalassian silks that gold could buy, though now his robes and trousers tend to be ratty and tattered, despite his best efforts to keep them looking presentable. He always carries a large, battered and time-worn satchel, which holds a vast variety of things: rolled-up bits of parchment, homemade potions and elixirs, flasks of alcohol, an ornate pipe and several bundles of bloodthistle (tucked away in a secret pocket, buried beneath several other things). A plain silver band set with a small, blood-red ruby hangs on a chain around his neck. = Personality = Like most of his elven brethren, he is vain, narcissistic, catty, confrontational and borderline cruel; however, all of this is now coupled with a dry, often morbid sense of humour and a cynical view on the world that one generally expects from the Forsaken. He conducts himself as though he is still the most beautiful thing in all of Azeroth. Emotionally fickle and horribly evasive, it is a feat in and of itself to get him to be even slightly truthful about anything. He has always been an insatiable sort of boy, once lecherous and terrified of commitment (though he seems to have settled down by now); he still struggles with the arcane addiction even after his undeath. It seems that he prefers keeping to himself, rarely ever speaking unless spoken to first (or unless he just has to make some sort of snippy comment about one thing or another). Should one manage to get Nabrolis to ease up and drop his defensive walls, it becomes obvious that somewhere, buried deep, there is a warm and inviting person tucked away. His smiles will become genuine, and though his sense of humour may still be rather strange, he will actually make jokes and openly laugh along with those made by others. However, his rare moments of tenderness and affection are usually only displayed towards his demonic companions. More recently, his ego has definitely been knocked down a peg or two after returning to Silvermoon City. Drifting in some form of limbo between two worlds as a Forsaken high elf, he has found that he hardly fits in anywhere - not even in the Undercity, despite the fact that Lady Sylvanas shares his "predicament". = Companions = *'Haththyk', his Voidwalker. *'Jhuugrom', his Felhunter; affectionately referred to as Juju. *'The cat'; a chubby siamese kitten that can often be found sleeping or simply lounging amongst the various contents of his bag. Nabrolis has yet to give it a name, and most likely never will; it was a stray that began to follow him around Silvermoon City one day. *'Zilikzugul', his Felguard; referred to as Ziggy, because Nabrolis finds his full name to be rather obnoxious. Then again, Nabrolis finds his entire existence to be obnoxious in general. *'Gunter', his wind rider; it is the only one of his mounts that he has given a name. = Relationships = *'Seirene Ainegal', sister; they're estranged. He assumes she is either Wretched or dead. *'Caelixtus Sanna', his ex-lover; a priest who broke his vow of chastity to give himself to his lover completely, just to find his lover creeping around with someone else behind his back. *[[Tiriell Nagendri|'Tiriell Nagendri']], a particularly strange bedfellow. He is the man responsible for Nabrolis' blindness, although that is the extent of their "relationship". *'Katakuri', his second ex-lover; Kata was rather obsessive and liked to remind Nabrolis of how gorgeous he was time and time again. This led to an over-inflated ego on the elf's part. The two were mostly on-again-off-again, Katakuri wanting more than Nabrolis was willing to give, and they eventually parted ways. A while later, after Kata had moved on and married a sweet and awkward lady troll, they met up again and picked up right where they left off. They've split for good, now. *'Sara Katinka Sungazer', the previous keeper of the Lament. She took him under her wing and into the Sungazer house when he needed someone to rely on; he pledged his loyalty to her that very day, and has tried his hardest to stay in her good graces since then. However, after returning from a long stay in Orgrimmar, he was told that she had regretfully passed on. *'Aurora Sungazer '(and Snowball), Sara's cousin; more commonly known as Wispy. Though a bit of a space-case, Nabrolis is rather fond of her (and her cat). *'Doctor Carathiel Callowlight', his unofficial tending physician; she is a dear friend to him, in the way that he actually allows her to 'mother' him (i.e. demanding he get some bedrest after he had managed to do something to his leg). He is more than happy to sit and people-watch (although the watching is entirely on her part) with her when she is off-duty. *[[Auldrell|'Auldrell Callowlight']], a very dear, albeit very strange friend. Nabrolis is quite fond of him, despite the fact that "his brainmeats have been scrambled", and can often be found sitting in various spots around Silvermoon City with him. *[[Cyriaque|'Cyriaque Bissette']], his "follower"; a shadow priest. He refers to Nabrolis as 'the High Lord', and seems to worship him for his blindness and his abilities as a warlock, apparently tying the two together. *[[Lechet|'Viktor Lechet']], a fellow deader; he refers to Nabrolis as his minion, despite the elf's protests. He is one of the many people who want to give Nabrolis new eyes. = History = Nabrolis was born as the eldest son in a very wealthy, noble family - his parents, however, were scarcely intimate and only produced one other child, his sister, Seirene. He grew up pampered and protected. They had no fear about continuing their bloodline despite their apparent lack of children, assuming he'd marry some other pretty noble girl to start his own branch of the family - they found that they were wrong, however, when he wound up in a relationship with a noble boy from a close, neighbouring family instead. It didn't last; his lover caught him creeping around with someone else, and that was that. What his partner didn't know, however, was that Nabrolis had been with far more people than the one he was found with. The fall of Quel'Thalas destroyed all of the branches of the Ainegal family, though he and Seirene were spared, far from the city at the time of the attack. Mother and father, both dead and gone. Cousins, all. Nabrolis was later ravaged by the Plague of Undeath. The Ainegal family was no more. Despite this, he still likes to be addressed as a Lord. He lost his eyes before his actual death, fading in and out of fever - he picked up a particularly strange trick, who got a bit rough with him and simply dug them out. About three days later, a sniper shot him in the throat. He woke up in Deathknell as a full member of the Horde. After his resurrection, he took up his current profession as a warlock thanks to his new-found appreciation for the fel magics that had brought him back from beyond the grave. He is now constantly accompanied by his voidwalker, who acts as his guide. Recent affairs For a short while, Nabrolis held the Keeper keys to the Sungazer house. He got them in a completely random sort of way, and was actually unsure of his ability to lead a house, but his loyalty to Lady Sara made him want to make sure things went smoothly, if nothing else. He is now her loyal confidant and advisor. Prior to this, he had lost contact with all of them for quite a while as he wandered for a variety of reasons: first, he spent some time living near Orgrimmar just to be with Katakuri, while Kata crept around behind his darling wife's back. The depression caused by their second and final break-up is what made him become a drifter, and though he has tried to tack a purpose onto his travels, there never really was one. When asked, his response tends to change - he was searching for rare herbs to use in his home-brewed potions and elixirs, or he was working on becoming a better demonologist, or he was looking for Seirene and/or any other family members who may have survived the fall of Quel'Thalas. In reality, it seems that he merely needed to spend time away from Silvermoon City, because dealing with catty elves can certainly wear down a fallen socialite after a while. He is back, now, seemingly refreshed but still sad and almost constantly high on bloodthistle; his ego is still merely a shade of what it once was. Nabrolis can also be found running errands in the Outlands sometimes, escorted by his Felguard (or Auldrell, who frequently brings him the nastiest parts of things he's killed as "gifts"). Even more recently, he seems to be trying to make a home for himself in Zangarmarsh, lingering there as long as he can between jobs and visits to Silvermoon. It's becoming apparent that he prefers the Outlands over Azeroth these days. = OOC notes = *while nabrolis may be a bitch, i love people. come and talk to me if you see me in town somewhere, or, y'know, send me a whisper sometime. i don't bite! *i have messengers, should anyone wish to chat with me/roleplay over those or something; just ask. *and there will be more here, eventually. i forgot what i wanted to say. :'D Category:Forsaken Category:High Elf Category:Horde Warlock Category:Horde